reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MontagnaMagica
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Komodo Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesaurus Rex (Talk) 06:06, September 19, 2010 Main Page design Hi! I guess it couldn't hurt to see what you have in mind. Why don't you make a namespace, and put your main page design on that? Thesaurus Rex 03:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Design Alright! I finished the design! Click here to check it out! Thanks for letting me try this! What do you think? --MontagnaMagica | Talk 17:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I think it looks awesome! It could use some minor modifications though. You could borrow examples from other wikis (for example, the Star Wars Wiki), they might have some neat tricks for making the coding more simple (Such as making part of the 'Did you Know?' section a template). I probably should have mentioned earlier that I intended this wiki for all herps, so some amphibian links on the main page would be nice :) We also need to make sure that whatever files we borrow from the Internet, there's no copyrights or anything like that. Wouldn't want to steal from anyone ;) Overall, I think it looks great! Would you mind if I set this as the new Main page (and maybe edit it a bit from time to time?) Thesaurus Rex 00:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! Go ahead and set it as the main page, that's the whole reason I created it. And of course, you can edit it too! MontagnaMagica | Talk 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Oh, and don't forget, if you like, you can use the Shoutbox to talk in the future, to save a bit of time having to post on a discussion tab ;) Thesaurus Rex 04:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think it looks great! We just keep bumping into eachother Semper fi 45 17:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Please check your sources Hey Montagna, I appreciate the fact that you're helping out the wiki, but I really wish you could do some research a bit before you make any edits. For one, you put anoles under the family Iguania and species Anole. Iguania is an infraorder, not a family, and 'Anole' is not a valid species name at all. Polychrotidae is the family of anoles. You also seem to have put the binomial name as 'Polychrotidae', which didn't make any sense at all, as it was only one word and only said the name of the family. Keep in mind that a Binomial name is the combination of the name of the genus and the name of the species, for example, 'Pogona vitticeps', where Pogona is the generic (genus) name and Vitticeps is the specific (species) name. I recommend you get some good sources for your article before you write it. I've recently discovered this website and it seems to be a good site for taxonomic data. Books are also extremely useful if you have them, just remember how to cite from a book correctly. Thanks Thesaurus Rex 03:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) (replying to the comment you left on my page) :Not exactly. There's many ways to cite a book. You could search Wikipedia, eHow, or even Yahoo! Answers to find a way. One way to cite a book is to put in the name of the author first (starting with surname), then the name of the book in italics, and then edition number, city it was published in, name of the publisher, and then the year it was published. For example: :Doe, John. My Book. 1000. IDK City: Acme Publishing, 2010. :You can also try citationmachine.net to help you make citations. I believe here will be a good choice. Good luck! :Oh, and P.S: Don't be afraid to post on your talk page. I'm following the page, so as soon as you reply on your page I will be notified. Thesaurus Rex 05:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thinking about moving the wiki Hey Montagna, I just don't feel like I can work with the new look. I've made a basic color scheme with it, so if you want to take a look at it and tell me if I should move the wiki, that'd be great. Let me know. Also, where should we move? Wikkii or Referata? Thesaurus Rex 01:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, here are the links: www.wikkii.com and www.referata.com. Here are the features for Referata, and here are the ones for Wikkii. Personally, I believe Wikkii to be more feasible than Referata, and it allows 100% unlimited space. So, should we move? Thesaurus Rex 05:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Alright. I think I'll start the move to Wikkii. And yeah, I checked out Shoutwiki, and that and Wikkii are almost the same thing. Plus, I kind of like the name 'Wikkii' better than Shout Wiki, IMO, I don't like to have a wiki with a lot of shouting on it =P. :: :: Oh, and don't be afraid to post on your talk page. I said this before on my previous message. I will be notified if you post on this page. Thesaurus Rex 05:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New name? Hey, I've been thinking of changing the name for the wiki. Reptipedia kind of makes it seem like a reptile-only wiki. I want it to be for both reptiles and amphibians, and possibly the feeder animals that support them as well. I've also said this on the 'Moving Reptipedia' blog. How does 'Herpetopedia' sound? Let me know and please share any ideas you might have. Thesaurus Rex 04:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) La Risponda Hi again! Here are my thoughts... I all for expanding this wiki to include the amphibians and feeder animals (Personally though, I know very little about amphibians). The name "Herpetopedia" probably isn't the best name for the wiki. Remember, you want something easy for people to find. I can't come up with a good name at the moment... But I'll keep brainstorming! Also, consider including something simple in the URL like "reptiles-amphibians", so that it can be found with a search engine. Don't forget to link me to the new site when it is created! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: New name :Yeah, I've been starting to reconsider lately. I suppose I can use Monobook for the time being. And it's not like it's going to do anything drastically different. Do you want to move? : :You're right...'Herpetopedia' sounds a little weird. I was thinking of shortening it down to Herpapedia or something...but I don't think that sounds right... Thesaurus Rex 22:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S Do you get notifications when I edit my talk page? 'Cause if you do, I could stop cluttering up your page :P Staying Hey MontagnaMagica, I'm starting to decide to stay. I was wondering if you wanted to stay as well. Either way, once this is over both you and Styracosaurus Rider will be admins. Also, I've customized the Monobook skin. Check it out! P.S The name 'Reptipedia' is staying too. --Thesaurus Rex 10:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Create a Herp page I must say, that's an interesting idea. Does that create a specifically herp-related article, or a herp article template? I haven't actually tested it yet. Good idea, though Styracosaurus Rider 20:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you're getting a lizard, do you know which kind yet? :I wondered about this too. Not to crush your idea or anything, but how would this be any different from creating a normal article? Would be just as easy. Thesaurus Rex 09:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) The point of the reptiles:CreateHerp page is to automatically start a page with the infobox, (and possibly other templates) included. It saves time for us experienced users and is really helpful to new users who have never edited a wiki before. I've implemented a similar sytem on Coasterpedia (my main wiki). As you can see, on Roller Coaster Wiki, the top bar has a "Start Your Own Page" menu. That drops down into 5 more choices (Roller Coaster, Theme Park, Manufacturer, Disambiguation, and Other). If you click on one, it has a box where you enter the article name. When you click "Create", the page loads with all the templates loaded for you. It's just a more user friendly way of doing things. It's also a work in progress right now... P.S. Styracosaurus Rider, I've never owned a lizard before, but I've been doing a lot of researching on Monitor Lizards. I'm planning on gettin a Savannah Monitor Lizard, but not for a while yet, because I need to work out all the details (such as time required to care for it, cost, housing, etc...). I figure, if I'm going to get a lizard, why not get the best! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :That actually seems like a good idea. I'll check it out. Off-topic: About your sav. While I like that idea (Why not get the best), it's not always how it works as a reptile hobbyist. There's some things you just need to figure out by yourself that can't be explained by a book or something. If there's anything a savanna monitor isn't, it's a beginner lizard. You're going to have to devote a lot of your time to them, plus you're going to have to be okay with them roaming around the house (either that or giving up a large part of your backyard to build a mesh enclosure), and frequent socializing, because if they wanted to, they can hurt you bad. Not trying to tell you how to live or anything, but it's always best to start out small. You could try out a Bearded Dragon, or a gecko, and then see if you have the time & patience to take care of something bigger, like the Savannah Monitor. Thesaurus Rex 08:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. The best to start with (at least in my opinion) are: beardies, the leopard geckos, green anoles (although they tend to keel over after a year), a blue-tongued skink, or if you really want a monitor-type, try the Komodo dragon ackie (Varanus acanthurus). They're small (for a monitor, at least) and are more docile. Finding one's the hard bit...If you live in the Northeast USA like I do, your best bet is the Northwestern Berks Reptile Show in Hamburg, PA. They haave absolutely everything. Super-rare color morphs, venomous reptiles of all kinds, and monitors that are actually 5 feet long at purchase (resist the temptation), as well as healthy, captive bred herps of all sorts. My beardie came from there. Styracosaurus Rider 14:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Saw you on Community Central. I'm assuming you're still active? Not many people around here, haven't seen Thesaurus Rex after dealing with a bothersome vandal. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm still active. Mostly on Coasterpedia, which is even more lonely than this wiki! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm kind of sick of lonely wikis...the count's up to 6 now :P Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, spaking of lonely wikis...there's this wiki I made about 2 months ago, the Wiki Prehistorica. There used to be more users, but I'm the only one now. So I'm relaunching it, and I'd like to spruce up the main page. Perhaps you could come over soon and help, seeing your work on the main page here? Best not to come over till saturday, as I'm shutting off the computer soon and tomorrow's booked...but tell me if you're interested! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Why don't I just do it now? MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey guys. SUPER sorry about the inactivity. I've been real busy IRL and everything, my mom's got a tumor, helping around the house, alot of other tasks. In my spare time I'm going to be writing the policies for the wiki. Thanks! Thesaurus Rex 05:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad to see ya! MM, when I mean booked, I mean booked. I'm only on here VERY briefly right now. Just in case, though. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 15:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I had to make some templates for one wiki, then there was a sorcing issue for another one, and then I had to answer messages on another... What matters is that I'm here now! :) Anyway, all is ready for work. I'm designing a little Paint page plan, so we can all see what works and what doesn't. You can use the above link to get there, and I'll leave messages on your talk page there for any further messages. See ya! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes! Anyway, there are still plenty of contributors at the Reptiles Wiki that I made :) ! Well, I have nothing else to say, so bye! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Riiight. So this is essentially an 'I'm still better than you' post, correct? Thesaurus Rex 03:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hey, Soon, I'm going to be deleting comments and such from the other wiki, or anything from the other wiki and talks like there's a feud going on. Talk pages will be fine, though. It's not a personal thing or anything, it's just not good for the wiki to have some new potential contributor coming on and seeing people 'fight'. Thesaurus Rex 04:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Saw your invitation Hi, along I guess with ZooPro, I saw your invitation on Wikipedia. I am happy to give you some assistance with living and fossil turtles. I am a professional taxonomist and a member of the ICZN. Hence am well versed on nomenclatural issues for the members of this group. I have contributed a number of pages among the wikipedia. What I need to know: *Do you only want species level articles? Or higher orders as well. *Have you thought of designating a section of the wiki for making keys to species? The natural way webpages worjk are analygous to dichotymous keys. *As a wikipedia editor obviously much of my material is already there, what is your policy on my using my own material from wikipedia here? I have used the same user name for this wiki as I did for Wikipedia. Cheers, Faendalimas 19:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi MontagnaMagica, I am sorry I didnt reply earlier :( Thanks for the welcome its good to be part of the place :) I will mainly work behind the scenes to ensure the place runs smoothly and help with admin related pages and guidelines. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 12:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ... I just wanted to say farewell. I read something you said, about "some" admins from the other wiki coming just for rights, "bragging rights". I wish to let you know I did not get those rights for bragging, Komodo Cobra was an old friend who disappeared and suddenly got into reptiles, so I got those rights because I was his friend. It is true I did not know about reptiles, except dinos (which I am very knowledged at). It is true that the main page was not very welcoming with the admins and that. Also know that I am not rude. I am sorry for bringing this up but I do not want to seem like I am a bad person. If you read this, please notify me if I got the message wrong or something. :( I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 19:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't quite understand your message. I don't think anyone's ever called you a bad person and Montagna has been away from Reptipedia for a year or two. Reptipedia is not a soap opera, so please try to keep your posts professional, which this post isn't quite. I don't get how you're leaving about some meaningless thing that happened long ago. :Whether or not you did join here for bragging rights (Again, not what Wikia in general is about), your contributions have been productive and you have been a good member of Reptipedia. Technically, all you need to do to make a reptile article is to have books on hand. Reptile books, and make sure they're up to date. Then cite your sources accordingly but don't plagiarize. :One final word, nobody is going to punish you for not contributing. Reptipedia is not a job you have to work 12 hours a day at. Although you can contribute as hard as you want, you can do it at your own pace. We're not going anywhere. Regards Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 00:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Input wanted Hey, would you be able to go to this blog post and give it a look over, and state your approval/disapproval? Thanks. The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 15:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) The consensus Here is the consensus for Lord of the Allosaurs' bureaucratship :) Good to have you over here again, by the way! Hopefully I'll stick around too! Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 23:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC)